S
A B C D E F G H I J K L M N O P Q R S T U V W X Y Z 09 ---- Sachlichkeit Sachlichkeit ergibt sich aus Persoenlichkeit Sachlichkeit-Spirit Sackgesicht Sackpfeife SackUniversum Säen Säugen Sättigung Safe Sage Sagen Sag mir wo die Blumen sind Sahasrāra SAIL AWAY Sakral Salamander Salomo Saltatoria-Pas de deux Salvador Dalí Samadhi Sammeln Sammler Sammelt Pferdeäpfel SamNose Samsara Samyama Sancho Panza Sand Sandkasten Sandkasten Strategie Sandkorn Sandkorn-Pardoxon Sandläufer Sandman SandTology Sanduhr des Lebens SANE Sanguinisch Santorin S-Architektur Satanismus Satellit Sati Satire Satz vom ausgeschlossenen Dritten Satzzeichen Sauer SauerkrautGedanken Saures Saurier Code ScanCode ScanFilter Scannen SCANNING S c a n n i n g Scanning Scan reading Schach Schachbrett Schach-Figuren Schachfiguren SchachMat Schach-Regeln SchachSpiel Schach-Strategie Schachtel SchachtelChakren SchachtelEbenen Schachtelgeister SchachtelGeschichten Schachtel in Schachtel SchachtelMonster SchachtelSpannung SchachtelUniversum SchachtelWelten Schachtelwelten der Periodenknome Schächten Schafe Schaff dir deine eigene Welt Schale in Schale Schaltkreis Dualität Schalen Schalenwelten Schalk des Lebens Schallmauer Schalt es an Scham Schamane Schamanen Schamanen Kult Schamanentrommel Schamanische Ekstase Schamanismus Schatten SchattenGeister Schätzelein Schatztruhe Schau aus dem Wald Schau dich um Schau hin Schau hin was du (b)ist Schau hinein Schau mich an Schau mir in die Augen Kleines Schau in die Welt Schau rein Schauspieler Schaum Scheibe Scheibe der Erkenntnis Scheibe hinter Scheibe Scheibenwelt Schein Schein oder Sein Scheinwelt Scheinwelten Schematheorie Scherung Schicht für Schicht Schichten SchichtenChakren Schichtenfiltration Schichtung Schicksal der Zinnsoldate SchicksalsChaos Schicksalsglaube Schießscheibe Schildkröten SchildkrötenAura Schildkröte der Welt SchildkrötenWelt Schildofant Schilfant Schizelmütz Schizophrenie Schlacht bei Marathon Schlachtfeld Schlachtfelder Schlaf Schlafen Schlag auf Schlag Schlange Schlangenfrass Schleifen SchleifenAttraktor SchleifenSpirit Schlemmy Schließ den Kreis Schließend Schliessende Spirale Schliessendes Dogma Schlimm wenn sich ein Rad verklemmt Schloss des Lebens Schluck den Frosch Schlurpf Schlüsselstein Schluss Schlussfolgerung Schlüsselfrage 1 Schlüsselfrage 2 Schlüsselfrage 3 Schlüssel-Schloss-Prinzip Schmecken Schmecken - Gustatorische Wahrnehmung Schmeiß es in den Strudel Schmerz Schmerzempfingung Schmetterlinge Schmetterlinge der Phantasie Schmetterlinge im Bauch Schmetterling oder Raupe SchmetterlingsBerührung Schmetterlingsblume SchmetterlingsDimension SchmetterlingsDrache Schmetterlingseffekt Schmetterlings - Expansion SchmetterlingsGedanken SchmetterlingsInspiration SchmetterlingsKaleidoskop SchmetterlingsKaskaden Schmetterlingskugel SchmetterlingsLiebe SchmetterlingsMonster Schmetterlings-Mystik SchmetterlingsPhantasie SchmetterlingsPoesie SchmetterlingsPoesie eines Blumentopfwerfers SchmetterlingsPoet SchmetterlingsSchwingungen SchmetterlingsSeele SchmetterlingsSeeling SchmetterlingsSpirale SchmetterlingsUniversum SchmetterlingsWelten Schnatz Schneckenhaus Schneckentrompeten Schnee Schneeflocke SchneeflockenEffekt Schneeflocken schmelzen Schneekönigin Schneekugel Schnee von gestern Schneeweisschen und Rosenrot Schneewittchen Schnell Schneller als das Licht Schnelllesen Schnitt Schnittpunkt Schnittstelle Hulk Schnittstellen Schnittstellen des Universums Schnüffelstoff Schlag die Trommel SchlagenNest Schlagen und laufen Schließ den Kreis Schnucki Schokolinse Schön Schönheit Schön warm hier Schöpfen Schöpfer Schöpfung SchöpfungsGedanke Schöpfungsgeschichte Schöpfungsgeschichte dualer Spannungsfelder Schöpfungsmythen SchöpfungsSpirale Schöpfungstheorie Schöpfung oder Selbstorganisation Schollen Schrauben locker Schreib dein Buch Schreib dein eigenes Gedanken Buch Schreib einen Brief Schreib es nieder Schreiben Schreiben ist wie malen Schrift Schriftsteller S c h r ö d i n g e r Schrödinger Schrödingergleichung Schrödingers Katze Schrumpfung Schubladen Schubladen in mir Schubladen-Prinzip Schüttelbilder Schütze Schützenfest Schuld Schule des Rades Schuster bleib bei deine Leisten Schutzengel Schutzgeist Schutzring Schutzraum Schutzschild Schwabe-Zyklus Schwache spielen schlecht Schwache Wechselwirkung Schwachen Schwäche Schwanentanz SchwarmIntelligenz SchwarmTrance Schwankende Standsicherheit Schwarze Materie Schwarzes Brett Schwächen Schwärmer Schweben Schwebende Feder Schwein Schweizer Käse Schwellenpotenzial Schwere Schmetterlinge haben dicke Eier Schwere Schmetterlinge sind OyOy-Vögel Schwerpunkt Schwer wie Federn Schwimmende Insel Schwimm nach NordOsten Schwindeltreppen Schwingen Schwingo Schwingungen Schwingungen sehen SchwingungsBotschaften SchwingungsCharisma SchwingungsConstrukt SchwingungsLevel SchwingungsPower Schwingungssinn Schwingungswelten SchwingungsWinkel Schwung Schrumpfende Metamorphose Schubladen-Prinzip Schüttle und du fliegst weg SchwarmOrientierung Schwarz auf weiß Schwarze Löcher Schwarze Materie Schweben Schweden Schwellenpotential Schwellenwert Schwerpunkt Schwingung SchwingungsFiguren SchwingungsVerschiebung Schwung Science-Fiction Scientologie Scout Script browser Scripting Script objekt Script quellcode Script Server Scyphozoa sechs Search SEASONS Seasons Sechs Sechsecke Sedisvakanz Seegurkenträume Seele SeelenLöcher Seelenreise SeelenTor Seeling Sefirot Segel des Schiffs Segeln SeGu Sehen Sehen heißt glauben Sehen - Visuelle Wahrnehmung Sehnsucht Sehn wir den Ton oder hören wir die Farbe Seine Botschaft Seifenblase SeifenblasenMatrjoschka SeifenblasenUniversen Sei kein Frosch Sei kein Frosch und denk nach Sei kein Frosch und spring Sein SeinInkarnation Seins-Muster Sein oder Nichtsein Sein oder NichtSein Sein und Nichts Sein und Zeit SeinSchmetterling Seite für Seite Seiten editieren SeitenElement Seitenstruktur Seitenverwaltung Seitenwechsel Sektperlen Sekrete Selbst Selbstähnlichkeit Selbstähnliche Welten Selbstbewustsein Selbstbewusstsein Selbstbezügliche Muster Selbst der Keimling ist ein System Selbst der Reichtum ist nicht echt Selbstheilung Selbstliebe Selbstorganisation Selbstorganisierte Kritikalität Selbstphasenmodulation Selbstreferenz Selbstregelung Selbstregulation Selbststudium Selbstsucht Selbstverlag Selbstwertgefühl Selektion Selektionsarten Selektionspool Self-Editor Selfhtmlwiki Selfish Selfish Brain-Theorie Selfish Gen Selfmade Selfmade Wiki Self-made-man Self Organizing Map Selbstregelung Selbststudium Selbstverlag Selbstähnliche Fractale Selbstähnlichkeit Selbstwert Selbstwertgefühl Selektion SelektionsToleranz Self-Editor Self-made-man Selfmade Wiki Seltsame Attraktoren Seltsame Schleifen Semantik Semantische Bedeutungskugel Semantisches Wiki Semiduale Zusammenhänge Semiotik Semiotisches Dreieck Semipermeabilität Sender - Empfänger SenGuiden Senioren SENIORENGUIDE S E N I O R E N G U I D E Seniorenguide Sensibilität Sephiroth Septuaginta Serpentinen Server-s Sesam Sesam öffne dich Session Seth SETI SETI-Mythologie Sex Sex, Drugs and Rock and Roll Sex hat nichts mit Liebe zu tun Sexualität SGT. PEPPER Shamane ShamanenFilter Shamanen Kult Shamanic Journey Shamanic Mantra Shankha Shankha-Schneckenhorn S h a n n o n Shiatsu Shinto Shiva ShizoSpannung Shop Shunyata Siamesischer Zwilling Sich ausschließende Seiten Sich bedingende Seiten Sich begegnen kann man nur auf einer Stufe Sichel Sicherung Sichtbare Welt Sieben Sieben auf einen Streich Sieben Berge Sieben Brücken Sieben Chakren Sieben Freie Künste SiebenKugeln Sieben Leben Sieben Leben meiner Katze Sieben Mal Sieben mal Sieben mal, sieben mal SiebenmeilenStiefel SiebenSinn Sieben Zwerge Sieg Siegel Siegen Sieger haben´s leichter Sieger sind wir alle Sieg oder Niederlage Sie haben die Wahl Sie haben Geschenke Sieh hin Sieht wohl alles Sie ist unser Raumschiff Sie lebt Sie lieben das Essen Sie nannten ihn Plattfuß SierBubble SierEye Siergo S I E R K Sierpinski S i e r p i n s k i Sierpinski Algorithmus SierpinskiAttraktor SierpinskiAura Sierpinski - Ball SierpinskiChaos S i e r p i n s k i - D e l t a Sierpinski Design SierpinskiDimension Sierpinski-Dogma SierpinskiDreidel Sierpinski Dreieck Sierpinski Dreieckräume SierpinskiEffizienz SierpinskiEntfaltung Sierpinski-Evolution SierpinskiFeld SierpinskiFractal Sierpinski Fractal: Schwarz - Spielfeld - Weiss SierpinskiFulleren S i e r p i n s k i - G e o m e t r i e Sierpinski Impuls Sierpinski-Intelligenz SierpinskiKaleidoskop Sierpinski-Kartenhaus Sierpinski Kegel Sierpiński-Konstante SierpinskiKristall Sierpinski-Kugel Sierpinski-Kurve SierpinskiLogistik Sierpinski-Mantra SierpinskiMietze SierpinskiMystik Sierpinski-Paradigma SierpinskiPhänomen SierpinskiPhasenraum Sierpinski-Prinzip SierpinskiPuzzle Sierpinski Pyramide SierpinskiRäume SierpinskiReading Sierpinski-Spannung Sierpinski Sphäre Sierpinski Stupa Sierpinski Symbol Sierpinski-Teppich SierpinskiTriade Sierpinski Trinität S i e r p i n s k i - U n i v e r s u m SierpinskiWelt SierpinskiWelten SierpinskiWissen SierpinskiWorld Sierpiński-Zahl Sierpinski-Zustand Sie verträgt viel, auch uns Sie warten immer noch Sie werden nicht gebracht, sie kommen von selbst Sie werden sich finden Signale Signal-Rausch-Verhältnis Signal-Theorie Signatur Silversurfer Simplicissimus Simpsons Simurgh Sinai Sindbad´s sieben Reisen Sind Dimensionen auch nur Fractale Sind Phantasie Sind wir überall gleichzeitig oder immer hintereinander Sind wir Datenmengen Sind wir die Krone der Schöpfung oder nur die Spieler Sind wir Fractale Gottes Sind wir nicht alle Chaoten Sind wir nicht alle Flamingos Sind wir nicht alles Frösche Sind wir nicht alle auf der Flucht Sind wir nicht alle gleich Sind wir neue Buckyballs Sind wir schon auf dem Weg Sind wir verbunden Sing davon Sing ein Lied Sing mir ein Lied Sing sing Singular Sinn Sinn des Lebens Sinndeutung Sinnempfindung SinnesSpektren Sinngehalt Sinne Sinnesobjekte Sinnesorgane Sinnestäuschung Sinneswahrnehmungen Sinneszellen Sinngehalt Sinnliche Entropie Sinnlichkeit Sinn und Unsinn SinnWelt Sintflut Sinus Sinuskurve Sirala Sirene SirenenHauch Sirenenklang SirenenRating Sirianer SiriusRätsel Siscry Sisyphos SisyphosErleuchtung SisyphosMythos Sitemap Sitte Sitting Bull sitting on the dock of the bay Situativer Ansatz Situationismus Sitz der Götter Skalare Skalen Skaleninvarianz Skantu Skepsis Sklave Sklaverei SKLEGER Skorpion Skript Skriptsprachen Skurril Skurrilität Slomo Slow Motion Small Faces Small talk Smarties SM-Cluster Smile S-Modellierung Smog SMS SMS-Cluster SM-Syntax S-Muster Snack SoapBoxer Soccer SoccerCity Soccer-Theorie Social Sparks Sodom und Gomorrha SoftOp Software (S) SoftwareOptimierung Softwaretools Sohn SoKa Soku-Evolution Solang das Herz schlägt sind wir da So lang du dich fütterst, lebst du So lang es lebt ist es unberechenbar Solche die es werden wollen Solow-Modell Solidarität Somatische Wahrnehmung SOM Sombrero Something Something in a water SOM-Kanalisierung Sommer SOM Scan SOM-Training SOM-Vibrationen SOM-Welten Sonne Sonnenanbeter Sonnenblumen Sonnenkreuzung Sonnensystem Sonnentor So groß ist der Abstand nicht Somatik Somatische Wahrnehmung SOM SOM-Botschaften SOM-Cluster Design SOM Creationen SOM-Catcher SOM-Cluster Design SOM-Coaching SOM Creationen SOM-DualSystem SOM-Ebook SOM-Erleuchtung SOM-Framing SOM-Hyperspace SOM-Kanalisierung SOM-Kommunikation SOM-Meming SOM-Network SOM-Quellen SOM Scan SOM-Spirit SOM-Topologie SOM-Vektoren SOM-Vernetzung Sonderzeichen Sonnenblume Sonnenjahr Sonnenstrahl Sonnensturm Sonnenuntergang Sonnenwende Sonnenzyklus SORTILUS So schön kann doch kein Mann sein SoSOM Sound Sound wo alles begann So weit die Füße tragen Sozial Soziales Sozialhilfe Space Spacing Spätestens dann, wenn der Traum real ist und die Realität ein Traum Spaghetti Konfusion Spaltung Spam Spanisch Spannung Spannungsaufbau SpannungsAutopoiesis Spannungsausgleich Spannungsbogen Spannungsbogen zwischen Licht und Dunkelheit Spannungs-Dehnungs-Diagramm SpannungsDreieck Spannungsdynamik Spannungsfeld SpannungsFractal SpannungsKontinuum SpannungsKugeln SpannungsOrbit SpannungsPatchwork SpannungsPolarisierung Spannungsräume SpannungsZustände SPEAKER CORNER S P E A K E R C O R N E R Speaker Corner Specklemuster Speckmantel-Prinzip Speed SpeedSnail Speedway Speedy Speedy Gonzales Speichern Spektralfarben SpektralSpin Spektrum Spekulation Spekulative Witterung Sperma Sphären Sphäre in Sphäre Sphärenharmonie SphärenDesign SphärenHarmonie Sphärenklänge SphärenMusik SphärenMystik SphärenNetz SphärenResonanz Sphären Topologie Sphärische Dogmen Sphärische Modelle SphärenJumpers Sphärenwesen Sphärischer DreieckFrame Sphärisches Dreieck Sphinx Spice SpiDan Spider SpiderAuge SPIDERMAN S p i d e r m a n Spiderman Spiderman-Avantgarde SpiderMurphy Spidernet SpiderRhizom SpiderSOM Spiderwelt Spidjer Spiegel Spiegelbilder SpiegelDogma Spiegelei Spiegelei-Effekt SpiegelEi-Topologie SpiegelFechter Spiegelräume Spiegeltrinker Spiegelung Spieglein an der Wand Spieglung der Welt Spiel Spielarten Spiel dein Spiel Spiel der Spiele Spiel des Lebens Spiele Spielen Spielend Lernen Spieler Spielerin Spieler, Tore, Bälle – Das Leben halt SpielFrame Spiel mir das Lied vom Tod Spiel mir sein Lied Spiel so lang du kannst Spielregeln SpielTheorie SpielTopologie Spielwiese des Geistes Spill-over-Effekt SpiMat Spin Spinha Spinnen Spinität SpiNet Spinne SpinnenNetz Spinnennetz Spinner Spinning Wheels Spiral Spiralachse SpiralAttraktor Spiralband SpiralCode SpiralDogma Spiral Dynamic´s Spiralen Spirale des Lebens Spirale des Theodorus Spiralen haben alle ihren Drall SpiralHarmonie SpiralHypnose Spiralia Spiralium SpiralDogma S p i r a l D y n a m i c s Spiral Dynamic´s Spirale Spirale des Lebens Spirale des Theodorus SpiralGalaxi SpiralHarmonie SpiralImpuls Spiralisieren Spirallogarithmischer Kreislauf SpiralLogik SpiralPatchwork SpiralPotenz SpiralQuilt SpiralRöhren SpiralSammler SpiralSpähren SpiralTentageln Spiraltreppe SpiralTorso SpiralWachstum SpiralWellen SpiralWirbel Spiralwurm Spirippel SPIRIT Spirit Spirit-Denken-Neuron Spirit - Energie - Materie Spirit hat keine Grenzen Spirit in this Sky Spiritismus Spirit kommt von überall SpiritMan Spirit oder Erbgut Spirit of Lemming´s Spirit Science Spiritualität Spirituell Spirituelle Bauwerke Spirituelle Erkenntnis Spirituelle Musik Spirituelle Mystik Spirituelle Thesen Spiritueller Effekt Spiritueller Hunger Spiritueller Impuls Spiritueller Phasenraum Spirituelles Chaos Spirituelle Klänge der Ureinwohner Spirit wahrzunehmen SpiroGraph SpiToni Spitz auf Knopf Spitze Feder Splitter Splitterbilder Splitterwelt SpontanDogma Spontan SOM Sport Sport-Sommer Sport-Winter Sprache Sprache der Fractale Sprechblasen Sprechen Sprechen und Denken sind die Basis für "theoretisches" Handeln Sprechende Steine Spreu Spreu-und-Weizen-Algorithmus Spreu vom Weizen trennen Sprich mit mir Spring durch den Kreis SPRINGS Spring Spring aus der Fläche Springbrunnen Spring hinaus SpringMäuse Spring und du kommst an Spring und schwimm Sprossachsensystem Sprüche der Väter Sprung-Und weg war er SprühNebel Spüren Spuren Spuren der Vergänglichkeit Spuren einer Entstehung Spuren im Sand Spuren im Universum Spurensuche SQL Stabil Stabilität Stacheldraht StachelKugel Stacheln, schlecht für Luftballons Stadtplan Stände Stärken Stärke (für den Einzelnen) Stärke muss man aushalten können Stärken Stärken-Schwächen-Analyse StahlNetz Stammbaum Stammtisch Stargate Stargate zur Ewigkeit Starken Starke Schwäche StarsMeming Startup Stallgeruch Stamm Stammbaum Stammdaten StandortDefinition Standpunkt StarAura Stargate Stargate - GedankenT o r Stargate der Sinne Starre Bewegung Starr oder dynamisch Starrsinn Start Start Algorithmus Start beginnt am Ziel StartRaum Start-Weg-Ziel Start-Ziel Start small Statik Statistik Statistische Tests Status Quo Staunen Staunender Ufo Stech hinein Steckbrief Steckt es an S-Technik Steh auf Steh auf Supermarkt Stehende Welle Steinbock Stein auf Stein Stein an Stein Stein auf Stein Stein auf Stein, ergibt das Bild Stein der Weisen Steinkreis Stein-Schmelzen Steinwellen Stell dich an die Gabel Stellenwertsystem Step by Step Sterbende Sieger Stern Sterne Sternbild des Drachen Sternbilder Sternenhaufen Sternenkarte Sternenkreis Sternenleuchten Sternenrad Sternstunde Sterntaler Sternbild SterneKoch Sternenstaub Sternentore Sternenuhr Sternenwolke Sternschnuppen Sternstunden Stern von Betlehem Steter Tropfen höhlt den Stein Steuermann Steuerrad Stibitz-Code Stichwort Stiefmutter Stier Stigma Stil Stilelement Stille Stillstand Stimmungen Stitch StobuWi Stochastik Stochern schon Stock der Weißheit Stofflich Stoffwechsel Stolz Stone Stone Hang Stonehenge Stop Stopp die Schlechten Storch StoryLine Stoss Stoßzahn StrahlenIntuition Strahlkaft Strahlung StrahlungsAttraktivität Strampler Strand Strassenmusikant Strategeme Strategien Strategie oder Zufall StrategiePrinzipien StrategieScout Streben Streck deine Fühler aus Strecke Streifenkultur Stress Strichcode der Galaxie Strings StringBotschaften Stringade StringCluster StringDimensionen String Design StringDrive Stringenz StringFormen StringImpuls String-Matching-Algorithmus StringMutation Stringphonie String´s String´s - Stupa String-Schwingung String-SOM StringSpannung StringTheorie StringUniversum Strings urbane Entscheidungstraeger StringVibration String-Visionen Stringwolke Strömung Strömungslehre Stroh Strohfeuer oder Dauerbrenner StromDaisy Stromer Stromschnelle Strosyn Strudel StrudelImpuls STRUKMA S T R U K M A S t r u k M a StrukMa Struktur StrukturArchitektur Struktur aus Nichts StrukturAutopoiese StrukturBildung StrukturChaos Struktur Clustering StrukturCreation S t r u k t u r D e s i g n StrukturDesign Struktur des Kosmos StrukturDogma StrukturDualisierung Struktur des Kosmos StrukturEffizienz Strukturen aus Nichts StrukturEntwicklung Struktur Fundamentalismus StrukturGedächtnis Strukturharmonie StrukturIntellekt StrukturIntelligenz StrukturManagement Struktur Manager StrukturMengen StrukturOptimierung StrukturOrganisation StrukturOrgasmus StrukturOrientierung StrukturPoesie StrukturSpannung Stumm Stupa StupaAttraktor Stupa-Aura Struwel Stubuddha Stück für Stück Stufen Stufen-Theorie StupaDogmen StupaHalo StupaHarmonie Stupa-Inkarnation StupaKuss StupaResonanz Stupa Schwingungen Stupaturm Stupa Universum Sturm im Wasserglas Sturzflug Subdomain Subjekt Subjunktion Such Such das Bild Such deinen Weg Suche dich Such dich und treff dich Such die Welt in dir Suchen Suche Sie SuchHilfen Suchmaschinen Such die grüne Wiese Such nach dir Sucht Suchtverhalten Sudoku Süden Südsee Sünde Süß Süßes Süßer Brei Summer Sunstar Surfen Sufi Sufismus SUMMER Summer Sunny Afternoon Sunstar Superhirn SuperInterferenz Supermodell Supernova Superposition Supersymmetrie Suppe auslöffeln Suppi Suppi Surdanken Surfen Surfing Suri SURLAGEN S U R L A G E N Surlagen Surreal Surreale Collagen Surreale Welten Surprise Surreal Surreal Framing Surreale Collagen Surreale Gedankenplattform Surreale ImpulsPlattform Surreale Inspiration Surreale Intuitionswürmer Surreale Kaleidoskop Chakren Surrealer Kuss Surrealer Schutz Surreales Karma Surreales Barinstroming Surreales GedankenKaleidoskop Surreale Metamorphosen Surreale Schnittmengen Surreale Spannungszustände Surreales GedankenKaleidoskop Surreales Karma Surreale VIP - Show Surreale Visionen SurrealeWelten Surreal Framing Surrealismus SurrealTräumer SurrPuzz Survival Sushumna Suspense Susy Svādhisthāna Sylphen Symbole SymbolCodierung Sympathie Symbiose Symbolik Symbolisierung Symbolismus SymbolSpirit SymbolTopologie Sympatikus Synästhesie Synaptikum Synapse SynapsenAutopoiese SynapsenKugel Synchronisation Synergetik Syntax Systematik System SystemDogma Systemdrift SystemEvolution System in System SystemKreation Systemisches Denken System Stabilität Systemtheorie SystemVibration Sysyphos Sisyphos war auch nur ein Floh Symmetrie Szientometrie